Ordenes del Alma
by Gelybelly
Summary: Bella una simple mesera frustrada con su patética y monótona vida. Edward un empresario millonario con dos hijos que atender. Que pasara cuando estos se conozcan y se dejen llevar por la Pasión de sus corazones y las Órdenes de sus Almas.
1. Vispera Navideña

_**Ordenes del Alma**_

_Filete __con patatas, filetes con patatas_—pensé una y otra vez para no olvidarlo.

Isabella Swan, caminaba de un lado a otro recibiendo ordenes y dejando. Con su cabello ondulado hasta la cintura captaba muchas miradas de hombre lujuriosos. Pero ella tenía otras cosas en mente, como para preocuparse por hombre. En su mente solo se preocupaba por dos cosas:

La universidad y su trabajo.

A veces pensaba en su vida social pero cuando recapacitaba y pensaba bien las cosas, se reía sonoramente y llegaba a la conclusión de para que preocuparse si total: No tenia vida social.

Bella atendía sus mesas con agilidad. Eso era raro ya que siempre se caía con las bandejas o algo pasaba que la avergonzaba frente a todos, ese era su ciclo de vida. Si todo salía bien entonces había que preocuparse.

En el restaurante D'Landor muchos padres divorciados comían en la víspera de navidad con sus hijos.

_¿¿Se preguntaran por que??_—pensé

Muchas personas en especial, los hombres no sabían cocinar. Y aparentemente en esta víspera de navideña se les quemo el pavo.

Y por esa razón estoy sometida en plena víspera navideña trabajando, con un frío espeluznante que me tenía frustrada.

Camine hacia la mesa de orden.

--Orden de Filetes con patatas—le dije Marcos "El cocinero"

--Entendido, princesa—dijo con su anciana voz tratando de ser sexy.

Le sonreí.

Salí de nuevo hasta mi sección y empecé a limpiar las mesas.

_Vaya forma de pasar las navidades_—pensé sarcásticamente

Un niño se acerco a mí y jalo mi delantal para llamar mi atención, la cual por su puesto le di.

Era un chico hermoso, su cabello de un extraño color bronce caí por su carita de angelito. Sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda profundo que quitaba el aliento.

--Si, cariño ¿En que puedo ayudarte?—le pregunte bajándome a su nivel.

--Tiene libros de pintar, es que mi papa quemo la comida y mi hermana y yo estamos muy aburrido, mientras el habla por teléfono de "_negocios_"—dijo, cuando menciono la palabra negocios hizo comillas imaginarias

_Que tierno_—pensé

--No tengo libros para pintar, pero puedo darte un papel en blanco y un lápiz para que dibujes. —le dije sonriéndole y esperando que le agradara la oferta.

Sonrío abiertamente y en sus mejillas se formaron unos tiernos hoyuelos.

--Si, por favor—dijo.

--Bien, dame unos momentos y te lo llevare a tu mesa—le dije

El asintió y corrió hacia su mesa.

Bella, tengo una orden de Pollo con papas fritas, y dos ordenes de niños de Pechuga con papa majadas. Son de Jenny pero ella ya se tuvo que ir, por favor entrégalas —dijo Marcos

Suspire y asenti con la cabeza.

Camine hacia la cocina y coji los platos y los puse en una bandeja. Mire el papel de orden. "Mesa 27"

Pase por la caja y coji dos papeles, dos lápices y los puse en mi bolsillo trasero.

Camine hasta la mesa 27. Habían 3 personas en ella, Un joven de aproximadamente 25 a 27 años y dos pequeños. Un chico y una chica. Se parecían mucho por lo cual deducí que eran mellizos.

Me di cuenta que el niño era el que me había pedido los papeles y los lápices.

_Por lo menos, dos __pájaros de un _tiro –pensé

El hombre estaba de espaldas por lo que no pude ver su cara.

Llegué a la mesa y puse la bandeja en la de al lado.

--Una orden de pollo con papas frita y dos órdenes para niño de Pechuga con papas majadas—dije colocando los platos frente a cada uno de ellos.

Le sonreí al niño que también me sonrío.

Saque los papeles y lápices y se los puse en la mesa. Ambos se miraron con sus ojos resplandecieron de emoción.

--Gracias—dijo la niña sonriéndome. Era idéntica a su hermano igual de hermosa y tenían los mismos hoyuelos.

--No hay problema preciosa—le dije mientras le tocaba levemente la mejilla.

Ella me sonrío. Pude ver que tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano y en ellos había un pequeño resplandor.

Podía sentir una mirada en mi, pero no me voltee para ver quien era.

Escuche un leve "_Te llamo después_" y un teléfono cerrarse.

Coji mi bandeja y me encamine hacia la cocina, aun podía sentir la mirada del señor en mi nuca.

Pero aun así, no hice ni el aguaje de voltearme.

Seguí atendiendo mis mesas hasta que escuche una voz de lo más detestables.

--Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estas?—escuche decir.

Me voltee asqueada sabiendo quien era.

--¿Qué quieres Jacob?é—le pregunte simplemente

--Solo quería decirte que tengo taquillas, para esa película que querías ver y aun no entiendo por que quieres verla eso es totalmente para maricas—dijo con su tonito arrogante.

Voltee los ojos

_Dios que odioso_--pensé

--Primero que nada: no se les llama "Marica" ese es un nombre ofensivo y ridículo, se le dicen Homosexuales. Segundo: La película se llama "The Notebook". Y por ultimo y más importante: Nunca, escúchame bien nunca saldría contigo. —dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Me voltee y seguí recogiendo mis mesas.

Sentí que tiraban de mi delantal y cuando mire hacia abajo me encontré con el mismo pequeño que quería dibujar.

--Disculpe pero mi papi dijo que si podría llevarle la cuenta—dijo sonriendo.

--En un minuto voy cariño—le dije sonriéndole y desordenándole su hermoso cabello

Me sonrío y camino hacia su mesa.

Recogí uno vasos usados y me dirigí a la cocina.

Antes de llegar a esta, tropecé con mis propio pies y caí de bruces al suelo.

_Hay esta la __caída ¿Me preguntaba cuando pasaría? Ya me resultaba raro_—pensé

Me levante del suelo riendo por mi torpeza. Recogí los vasos y me encamine hasta la cocina. Deje todo hay y fui a la caja registradora para sacar la cuenta de la mesa 27.

Camine hacia haya y pude ver a los niños jugando.

Puse la cuenta en la mesa y me dirigí a los niños ni me moleste en mirar al padre.

Los niños se voltearon a verme y me sonrieron. Cogieron los papeles que les había dado y me los enseñaron.

--Mira lo que dibujamos—dijo la niña sonriendo ampliamente.

--Es hermoso—le asegure

Sonrió mucho más que antes.

Vi como la capeta de la cuenta se volvía a poner en la mesa, así que la coji ignorando olímpicamente al señor.

--Adiós, chicos—les dije a los niños.

Me voltee y me dirigí a caja en el camino escuche como si golpearan la mesa, pero no le di importancia.

Abrí la carpeta, el total de la cuenta eran $ 46.78. Habían puesto $ 80 dólares.

_Que buena propina_—pensé

--Bella, alguien derramo refresco cerca de la entrada ¿Podrías limpiarlo por favor?—pidió Marcos

--Ya esto me esta cansado, te demandare por abuso a empleado—le conteste aparentando estar seria

Se río sonoramente y me tendió el mapo.

Cuando estaba limpiando vi a los niños salir, Hicieron el gesto de "Adiós" con la mano por lo cual se la devolví. Los niños ya habían. Entonces escuche una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

--Gracias por ignorarme todo este tiempo, nos veremos muy pronto—dijo esa voz.

Me voltee solo para ver la espalda del individuo.

_¡¡¡El padre de los niños!!!__—_pensé

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta historia, si no es así la borrare solo déjenme reviews para saber si continuo o no.**

**En el próximo capitulo abra más de Edward, mejor dicho MUCHO MÁS DE EDWARD.**

**Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias…**

**Operación de Corazón**

**Amor con Sonido**

**Solo pulsen el botón de GO no les cuesta nada!!!!**


	2. Esto no puede estar pasando!

**

* * *

****Este Capitulos es para mis Amigas Ileana Cullen y Valerie Hale**

* * *

**ORDENES DEL ALMA**

Llegue a mi apartamento aun con las palabras del señor en mi cabeza.

_¿__Que habrá querido decir? Bueno y a mí que me importa_—pensé

Fui al baño y llene la tina de agua caliente con muchas burbujas. Mis músculos se tensaron al contacto con el agua y por un momento me permití relajar.

Estuve aproximadamente 15 minutos en el agua pensando en esos hermosos chicos y en las palabras del padre.

Salí de la bañera suspirando y por unos momento el vapor me cegó. Me mire en el espejo del lavamanos por unos segundos. Desenrede mi cabello y me puse loción en las manos.

Me puse mi sencilla bata de dormir y me acosté, a los pocos segundos quede rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levante con el zumbido de la alarma.

Vi la hora en el reloj de mesa. 6:00 AM. No tenía clases en la Universidad por las vacaciones navideñas.

_Vaya Vacaciones_—pensé

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. Vi quien era el que me llamaba.

Marco.

Conteste inmediatamente

--Hola, Marco a que se debe tu maravilloso llamado—dije sarcásticamente.

--No use el sarcasmo conmigo señorita, no le funciona—dijo riéndose.

--Como sea ¿que paso?—pregunte

--Necesito que habrás el restaurante, Paúl me suplantara en la cocina. Tengo una cita medica aparentemente tengo el colesterol alto y la presión alta, Me pregunto si será a causa de una jovencita que me saca de mis casillas—dijo sarcásticamente

--Oye, Oye, no me metas en tus asuntos, si tienes el colesterol alto es por todo el tocino que comes, y la presión alta se debe a lo amargado que eres—le dije riendo

--Muy graciosita, soy ningún amargado—pude escuchar que bufaba como un niño pequeño

--Como usted diga ¿La llave esta donde siempre?—le pregunte

--Si, debajo del tapete de la puerta trasera—dijo

--Deberías buscar un mejor lugar para esconderla en serio—le dije volteando los ojos aun que no me pudiera ver.

--Me gusta donde esta, en las películas siempre la ponen debajo de los tapetes—dijo simplemente.

_Que viejo necio_—pensé

--Por lo cual, los ladrones no dudaran en buscar hay—le dije

--Te equivocas mi querido ángel, al ser el lugar mas común donde esconderla, no buscaran hay por que ningún idiota la esconderá hay—explico su punto de vista

--Ningún idiota la pondría hay, por lo cual tu eres el idiota—le dije sonriendo

--No, soy mas inteligente de lo que imaginas—dijo riendo

--Si el orgullo matara, estarías enterrado diez mil metros bajo tierra, jefecito—le dije

--El orgullo e un virtud cariño, ahora te dejo, mi esposa se pondrá celosa si sigo hablando con mi sexy mesera—dijo riendo.

Escuche otra risa aparte de la de el, por lo que deduci que era su esposa.

--Si, si, como no, mándales saludos a Doña Madeleine—le dije riendo por sus locos comentarios.

--Claro, princesa—dijo y colgó

Me levante perezosamente y me dirigí al baño.

Me bañe, me lave el cabello y me lo seque. Me lave los diente y fui hacia el armario para buscar mi uniforme.

Mi uniforme consistía de unos pantalones largos de color negro, había camisas para escoger, siempre y cuanto tuviera el nombre del restaurante en ella. Decidí que hoy me pondría la azul oscuro.

Me puse unas converse para finalizar mi toque.

Me deje el cabello suelto esta vez

Cogi mi abrigo de invierno negro, no quería coger un resfriado en pura época navideña

Salí de mi departamento y salude a todo el que veía en mi camino con un "Buenos Días, y un Feliz Navidad"

Llame a un taxi y le dije que se dirigiera hacia la carretera 40 oeste.

Y así lo hizo. Llegamos al restaurante en 10 minutos.

Le pague y salí hacia la parte trasera del restaurante.

Cuando llegue allí busque bajo el tapete la llave, y abrí cerrando tras de mi.

Saque mi celular y llame a Paúl.

No contesto el teléfono.

Baje las sillas de las mesas, prendí la cafetera y la calefacción.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta principal. Sabía que no podría ser un cliente por que abríamos a las 8:00.

_Paúl_—pensé

Y acerté le abrí la puerta, entro y me dio un calido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Paúl era el hermano de Marco, por lo cual también nos teníamos mucha confianza, separados esos dos eran unos casos perdidos. Pero juntos eran un tornado. Ambos dirigían este negocio. Y su edad no les impedía hacer nada. Marco era el mayor con 62 años y luego le seguía Paúl con 59.

--Muñequita, hace tiempo que no te veo—dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba los guantes.

--Nos vimos hace dos días, Paúl—le dije riendo.

Se río sonoramente

--OH, es que cuando paso mis días sin ti el tiempo se hace más largo—dijo guiñándome un ojo riéndose

Reí fuertemente

--Limítese a preparar la comida—le dije volteando los ojos.

--Bien—dijo riéndose.

Me acerque a la puerta y mire el reloj, las 7:45.

_Unos minutos antes no mataran a nadie_—pensé

--Paúl, abriré ahora—dije en voz alta para que me escucharas.

--Como usted decida, mi diosa—dijo suspirando

Me rey silenciosamente

_Esos dos nunca cambiaran, espero que no lo hagan_—pensé

Puse la señal de "Abierto"

Como aun faltaba minutos para que los clientes llegaran, me acerque al piano para matar el tiempo.

--Paúl, te molesta si toco algo mientas llega la gente—le pregunte aun sabiendo su respuesta

--Claro mi reina, inspírame con tu hermosa voz—canto desafinando totalmente

Me reía ante sus locuras, como su hermano.

Toque suavemente mientras recordaba la canción.

Mis manos flotaban junto a las letras produciendo un sonido y hermoso que inspiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando fue el momento empecé a cantar:

_Where are you Christmas ( Donde estas Navidad)  
Why can't I find you ( Por que no puedo encontrarte)  
Why have you gone away (Por que te fuistes)  
Where is the laughter ( Donde están las risas)  
You used to bring me (Que solías traerme)  
Why can't I hear music play (Por que no puedo escuchar la música sonar)_

_My world is changing (Mi mundo esta cambiando)  
I'm rearranging (Yo estoy cambiando)  
Does that mean Christmas changes too (Eso quiere decir que la navidad también cambia?)_

_Where are you Christmas (Donde estas Navidad)  
Do you remember (Te acuerdas)  
The one you used to know (De aquellos que solías conocer)  
I'm not the same one ( Yo ya no soy la misma)  
See what the time's done ( Mira lo que el tiempo a echo)  
Is that why you have let me go (Sera por so que me dejaste ir)_

_Christmas is here ( La Navidad esta aquí)  
Everywhere, oh (En todas partes)  
Christmas is here ( La Navidad esta aquí)  
If you care, oh ( Si te_ _importa)_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind ( Si hay amor en tu Corazón y en tu mente)  
You will feel like Christmas all the time ( Sentiras la navidad a todo momento)_

_I feel you Christmas ( Yo siento la navidad)  
I know I've found you ( Yo se que ya te encontré)  
You never fade away ( Tu nunca desaparecistes)  
The joy of Christmas ( La dicha de la navidad)  
Stays here in silence ( Se queda aquí en silencio)  
Fills each and every heart with love (Llenando a todos los corazones con amor)_

_Where are you Christmas (Donde estas Navidad)  
Fills your heart with love (Llena tu corazón con amor)_

Termine de cantar la última estrofa cuando unos plausos llamaron mi atención.

Me gire en el taburete y pude ver a Paúl aplaudiendo sonrientemente pero lo que estaba a su lado fue lo que demando toda mi atención.

Pude ver a los pequeños de la noche anterior sonriendo y aplaudiendo fuertemente

Y a su la do su padre alto e imponente. Era la primera vez que podía ver su cara. Pero no estaba preparada para ver a ese dios.

Su cuerpo atlético se marcaba por su ajustada camisa negra y unos pantalones azul oscuro, el cabello revuelto de un color bronce hermoso y sus ojos. Esos ojos que sus hijos poseían y que ahora me miraban, eran de un color esmeralda profundo. Era como observar un pozo sin fondo por el cual estaría más que dispuesta a caer.

Las cuatro figuras dejaron de aplaudir pero aun conservaban la sonrisa.

Me sonroje hasta más no poder.

Me pare del asiento y camine hacia la caja para buscar mi delantal.

Aun sonrojada me dirigí a ellos.

--Tomen asiento en un momento estaré con ustedes—le dije con la cabeza baja.

Entre a la cocina y me recosté de la puerta híper ventilando.

_Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a __mí_—pensé

* * *

**Aquí los dejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No mentira**

* * *

Salí suspirando y cogiendo tres carteleras del menú para desayunos.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa que la noche anterior.

Camine hacia haya y entregue los menú. Me quede observando a los niños que estaban bien concentrados leyendo los desayunos.

_Se ven muy pequeños para que sepan leer_—pensé

Escuche como se aclaraban la garganta y dirigí toda mi atención hacia esa dirección.

Solo para encontrarme con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

--Desearía un café por favor—dijo

Esa voz que me entretuvo pensando la noche pasada, esa voz aterciopelada e increíblemente suave y tranquilizadora.

Asentí con la cabeza si emitir ningún sonido.

Me voltee sobre mis talones para buscar su café.

Cuando lo prepare se lo lleve tratando de no caer para no pasar vergüenza.

Llegue a la mesa y le puse el café frente a el sin decir ninguna palabra.

La verdad tenía miedo, ya que puede que las palabras no me salgan.

El me miro serio por unos momentos, luego con una sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver de muerte bajo su cara hacia el café cogiendo la azúcar que estaba a su derecha.

Me miro nuevamente pero mi vista estaba en los niños que hablaban en susurros sobre que desayuno preferían comer.

Escuche nuevamente como se aclaraba la garganta.

_Ahora que quiere_—pensé

Lo mire y vi que ya no sonreía

--Disculpe, pero alguna vez le eh echo algo por el cual usted me deteste—pregunto

--Y a usted quien le a dicho que yo lo detesto—le conteste altaneramente

--Bueno lo deduci, por que apenas me dirige la palabra y ni siquiera me mira—dijo

_No te creas tan importante_--pense

--Ahora lo estoy mirando y en cuanto a hablar no tengo mas que solo pedir ordenes a mis clientes, no se el por que tenga que entablar una conversación—le dije

_JA__, te gane_—pensé

Se río en voz alta

Lo ignore y puse mi atención en los niños.

Ellos me miraban sonriendo.

La niña fue la primera en hablar

--Hola, soy Ileana y el es mi hermano gemelo Connor. No nos podemos decidir en que comer ¿Nos ayudarías?—dijo con su suaves y angelical voz

--Claro, cariño—le dije sonriendo

De mala gana me gire hacia su padre

--Son alérgicos a algo—le pregunte.

--Ileana es alérgica a la Canela, y Connor a la pimienta—dijo simplemente mirándome con una sonrisa.

--Bien, ya se que traerles, usted que va a pedir—le pregunte.

--También elíjame que comer—me dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

_Es arrogantemente hermoso_—pensé

--Bien—le dije

Me di media vuelta para llevar la orden.

Cuando entre a la cocina di un prolongado suspiro.

--¿Qué? ¿Te puso nerviosa el joven?—pregunto Paúl sonriéndome picadamente.

--Limítate a cocinar—le dije simplemente mientras el se reía con fuerza

Prepare dos jugos de china para los niños.

Llegue a ellos y puse los jugos en la mesa.

--¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto el niño

--Me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella—le dije revolviendo su cabellos

El recuerdo del cabello de su padre vi a mi mente en un segundo.

--Papa, ya le pregunte como me pediste, se llama Bella—dijo Connor mirando a su padre.

Me gire lentamente para mirarlo asombrada por haber utilizado a sus hijos para saber de mi.

El estaba más rojo que un tomate y decidió poner atención a ver el café mientras le daba vueltas.

Bufe, mire a los niños y les sonreí mientras me giraba e iba a atender a otros clientes.

_¿Dios que mas me espera en el __día de hoy?--_pensé

Si tan solo supiera que le esperaba en tan solo un día….

* * *

**Ahora si Aquí los dejo**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA "WHERE ARE YOU CHRISTMAS" DE FAITH HILL**

**Gracias a todos por sus review mientras más reviews más rápido escribo los capítulos.**

**Solo pulsen el botón de GO y díganme lo que piensan**

**_La foto de los niños estará en mi perfil, la del restaurante y la del apartamento de Bella._**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo**

**SI QUIEREN QUE LES DEDIQUE UN CAPITULO SOLO DIGANMELO Y LO HARE!!!**

**Pasen por mis otras historias**

**Amor con Sonido**

**Operacion de Corazon**

**Att: GeliyBelly**


	3. Payasos

**En el capitulo anterior:**

--Papa, ya le pregunte como me pediste, se llama Bella—dijo Connor mirando a su padre.

Me gire lentamente para mirarlo asombrada por haber utilizado a sus hijos para saber de mi.

El estaba más rojo que un tomate y decidió poner atención a ver el café mientras le daba vueltas.

Bufe, mire a los niños y les sonreí mientras me giraba e iba a atender a otros clientes.

_¿Dios que mas me espera en el día de hoy?--_pensé

Si tan solo supiera que le esperaba en tan solo un día….

**

* * *

**

Este capitulo va dedicado a

_**NaruSaku'sFan**_

**Gracias por tu ****review, me inspiro mucho a hacer la historia mas larga.**

**Muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Ordenes del Alma**

Seguí tomando ordenes consiente de que cada vez que pasaba por la mesa de los niños, la mirada del padre me seguí a todos lados.

_Me siento_ _acosada_—pensé

Los niños comieron pero al parecer no tenían pensado irse.

Fui hacia la mesa 27 que al parecer era su favorita.

--¿Desean la cuenta?—pregunte

_Espero no parecer tan __ansiosa de que se vayan"_—pensé

El me miro con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

--No aun no, nos quedaremos mas tiempo si no es mucha molestia—dijo el

_Que sexy se ve con esa sonrisa torcida_—pensé

--Bien—dije

Sentí que me halaban del delantal, mire hacia esa dirección, y me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Ileana.

Me baje para esta a su altura y le sonreí. Sentí sus dos manitas jugar con mi cabello y ponerme los mechones que se escapaban hacia al frente detrás de mi oreja.

--Bella, Yo y Connor—empezó a decir pero yo la interrumpí.

--Cariño, se dice Connor y yo—la corregí cariñosamente

Ella se río en voz baja

--Es que se me olvida, bueno Connor y yo queremos ir al circo pero papi es un aburrido y no nos quieres llevar… puedes convencerlo, se que a ti te escuchara—dijo mirando a su padre.

El se le quedo mirando sorprendido por la osadía de la niña

--Tratare—le prometí

Me gire para estar de frente a el, pero el no me prestaba ninguna atención ya que aun miraba a los ojos de su hija y ella tampoco apartaba la mirada.

_Esto parece __un duelo_—pensé

Aclare mi garganta tal como había hecho el antes.

_Funciono_—pensé

Me miro a los ojos.

Señor…--empezó pero me interrumpió

--Por favor Bella, Llámeme Edward—me dijo sonriendo.

_Hayyy que lindo suena mi nombre de esos carnosos labios y esa voz terciopelada que tiene_—pensé

--Bien, E-d-w-a-r-d—empecé enfatizando todas las letras de su nombre como si fuera lento, algo que lo hizo sonreír

--¿Por qué no quieres llevar a los niños al circo?--pregunte

--Es que hay mejores lugares para visitar—dijo con una mueca.

--Papa no seas mentiroso, Bella el no quiere ir al circo por que le tiene mucho miedo a los payasos—dijo Connor

Vi como Edward bajaba la mirada y los niños se reían.

No pude evitar acompáñalos ya que me resultaba muy gracioso el asunto.

--No les tengo miedo, estoy traumado esa película del payaso asesino que vi hace años… afecto mi niñez—dijo Edward a la defensiva y dramáticamente

Escuche como Connor se reía más fuerte aun.

--Papa, esa película la vimos hace dos días además a Connor y mi no nos dio miedo—dijo Ileana

Edward bajo la mirada otra vez avergonzado.

Me tuve que aguantar las costillas por que me empezaban a doler por la risa.

--Anda Edward llévalos—le dije tocándole el hombro.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo empezando por la mano que lo había tocado hasta los pies.

Rápidamente saque la mano del hombro aun sorprendida por lo hechos ocurridos.

El me observo por unos largos minutos.

Suspiro derrotado.

--Esta bien—dijo al final de esos agonizantes minutos.

--Yei, Yei—empezaron a gritar los niños saltando en la mesa.

Reí con ganas y mire a Edward que ahora me miraba con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

--Bella, ¿A que hora sales?—pregunto

--A las 4:30, ¿A que se debe la pregunta?—pregunte yo

_No querrá decir…-_pensé

Pero su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

--Vendrás con nosotros al circo y es una orden—dijo enfatizando sus sonrisa malévola.

Lo mire incrédula

--Lo siento, señor Edward, pero no creo que eso sea lo adecuado—dije recogiendo los platos de su mesa

--Bella—dijo sujetando mi mano izquierda.

Deje los que estaba haciendo para concentrarme en mi mano ahora sujetada por el.

Al notar mi mirada la soltó, Sentí un gran vacío cuando no sentí el calor que desprendía su piel.

--Bella, no me hagas tomar medidas extremas—dijo autoritariamente pero a la vez con un tono de burla.

Levante una ceja.

--¿Y cuales son esas medidas extremas?—le pregunte

El solo me miro a los ojos y señalo a los niños.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos, sentí como mis fuerzas caían al suelo.

_OH__, No_—pensé

Tenían unos tiernos pucheros que los hacían ver más adorables, Su labio inferior sobresalía más que el superior, tenían los ojitos caídos en forma de gatito triste.

_Ok, han visto mucho Shrek_—pensé

Suspire derrotada, viendo que con esas caritas no podría resistirme.

--Bien—les dije aun dudando

--Perfecto, así que si es tan amable ¿Podría traernos almuerzo?—pregunto Edward sonriendo ampliamente.

Lo mire sorprendida

--No tienen por que quedarse, podríamos encontrarnos ya en el circo—Le dije mirándolo seriamente.

--No, te esperaremos ¿Verdad chicos?—pregunto mirando a los niños

--¡¡¡Si!!!—gritaron ellos entusiasmado

Voltee mis ojos.

--Como quieran ¿Que desean comer?—les pregunte

--Sorpréndenos—dijo Connor levantando ambas cejas una y otra vez.

Lo mire sorprendida, pero el solo me sonreía tiernamente.

Camine hacia la cocina y através de la ventanilla de orden me dirigí hacia Paúl.

--Mi amor, prepara dos órdenes de Hamburguesas con queso y pequeñas para niños. Y una grande para adulto—le dije

--Claro, cariñin—dijo sonriéndome

--¿Cariñin?—le pregunte atónita

--Si, lo acabo de pensar. Pensé que te irritaría así que decidí usarlo. Te vez sexy cuando te agitas y me ves con esa cara de matarme. Hace que quiera...—estaba diciendo pero lo interrumpí

--Paúl, no quiero saber esos detalles—Le dije.

_No le __dijiste...le gritases_—pensé

--Que mal pensada eres mi niña, Lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras, era que hace que quiera halarte esas sonrojadas mejillas y después nos culpan de lo pervertido que somos nosotros, me siento violado—dijo riéndose a mi costa y con un toque dramático.

Lo mire de no muy buena manera.

Camine hacia mis otras mesas vacías y empecé a recoger los platos.

De momento sentí unas manos agarrarme por la cintura, por un momento pensé que podría ser Edward. Pero descarte esa opción cuando sentí un aliento en mi cuello.

_Yak__, huele a bacón_—pensé

Me voltee para encontrarme con no más ni menos que con...

--Jacob—dije cansadamente

--Hola muñeca—dijo

--¿Que quieres?—le pregunte agresivamente

Aun no me quitaba las manos de la cintura.

Me pego mas a el y por su hombro pude ver a Edward levantarse de su mesa, mirando directamente hacia nosotros. Tenia la boca tensa y los ojos entreabiertos, sus puños estaban apretados y su cuerpo agresivamente encorvado.

Solté las manos de Jacos de mi cintura rápidamente.

--Solo quería saludar a mi mesera favorita ¿No puedo hacerlo?—dijo "Inocentemente"

--Hola y Adiós—le dije separándome de el.

Cogi las bandeja de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Espere hasta que Jacob se fuera.

--Cariñin, las hamburguesas ya están listas—escuche que Paúl decía.

Cogi las bebidas para llevarlas primero.

Estaba caminando hacia la mesa cuando sentí que me despegaba del suelo, recibí un fuerte impacto en la cabeza y luego mi cara estaba mojada.

_Creo que ya dedujeron lo que paso_—pensé

Resbale con mis propios pies y caí hacia atrás mi cabeza impacto con el suelo y las bebida que llevaba cayeron en mi rostro y en mi ropa.

Abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con tres pares de ojos esmeraldas mirándome totalmente preocupados.

--Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Connor

--No se preocupen, estoy bien. Esto pasa a menudo—les dije tratando de tranquilizarlos

Me estaba levantando cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura ayudándome en el proceso.

Nuevamente la corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo empezando por la cintura.

El debió notar la repentina tensión de mi cuerpo ya que rápidamente me soltó.

--Buscare nuevas bebidas, siéntense—les dije

Los tres me miraron nuevamente

--Estoy bien—les asegure.

Camine hacia la cocina y prepare nuevas bebidas.

Las lleve a su mesa con mucho cuidado de nos resbalar esta vez.

Limpie el desastre que hice.

Cogi la comida y se las lleve.

--Aquí tienen—les dije poniendo los platos en su mesa

--Mmm.....Se ve delicioso, Bella—dijo Ileana

Edward la miro sorprendida.

_Me pregunto por que_—pensé

Suspire.

Seguí trabajando y sorprendentemente los minutos pasaron rápido.

Ya eran las 4:30 así que me quite el delantal y me despedí de Paúl.

--Adiós cariñin, que pases un divertido día en el circo—dijo guiñándome el ojo

--No tienes remedio, Paúl—le dije mirándolo divertida.

--Así me quieres, ¿Sabes? estaba pensando dejar a mi esposa y huir contigo, podríamos cambiarnos la identidad, viajaremos el mundo y nos divertiremos mucho—dijo el coquetamente mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Me reí sonoramente.

--Se lo diré a Johana—le dije acusadoramente

--No, no por favor, la ultima vez que se enojo conmigo me dejo sin postre todo un mes—me dijo asustado.

--¿Sin Postre? Pero si siempre comes biscocho aquí—le dije

--No me refiero a ese postre—me dije levantando ambas cejas

--OH!!! Demasiada información. Adiós Paúl—le dije rotundamente

Cuando Salía lo escuche reírse fuertemente.

Cuando me encaminaba hacia la salida sentí que apretaban mi mano.

Cuando baje la mirada vi a Connor sonreírme.

_Que tierno se ve_—pensé

Salimos del restaurante y los seguí hasta encontrarme con un precioso volvo plateado

Entremos en el y Edward arranco a toda velocidad hacia el circo.

Cuando pude deshacerme del miedo por la velocidad pude escuchar claramente los que sonaba en el auto.

--¿Claro de Luna?—le pregunte

Me miro sorprendido por unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la carretera.

--¿Conoces a Debussy?—me pregunto. Aun podía escuchar la incredulidad en su voz.

--Es mi favorito—le dije simplemente

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo.

Los niños estaban hablando de las cosas que querían ver en el circo. Estaban muy entusiasmados.

Pude ver a lo largo de la carretera una cartelera de muchos colores y las palabras 'Circo"

Escritas en negro.

Cuando llegamos, había mucha gente haciendo fila.

Compramos las taquillas, después de que paramos de discutir. Quería pagar mi taquilla pero el muy cabezota no me dejo. Estuvimos como 15 minutos aproximadamente pelando hasta que me rendí.

Compramos palomitas de maíz, algodón de azúcar, nachos con queso, cuatro bebidas y para los niños unos peluches de animales. Edward también cogio uno para mi.

El show estaba espectacular, pero lo que mas me gusto fue el show de los payasos cada vez que uno se acercaba a nuestra fila Edward se tensaba, se alejaba lo más posible de ellos y apretaba los puños a la defensiva.

Los niños y yo no podíamos aguantar la risa.

Edward me llevo hasta mi apartamento, los niños ya estaban dormidos profundamente. Abrí la puerta del carro y baje, diciéndole adiós a Edward que no se fue hasta que me vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando llegue a mi puerta y entre, me recosté de la puerta, cerré los ojos y suspire.

Camine hacia el baño sin ni siquiera prender la luz, me di una ducha de agua caliente y me relaje.

Me vestí con unos shorts y una camisilla bastante cómoda.

Mire el reloj 8:40.

Me recosté y me quede dormida.

Me levante cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de noche, donde se encontraba el reloj las 11:05

_¿__Tan cansada estaba_?—pensé

Hoy era mi día libre, así que decidí recoger un poco la casa

Me di un rápido baño de agua fría, para levantarme. Desayune un poco de cereal y me puse manos a la obra.

Abrí la puerta principal para que entrara mejor el aire mientras usaba los químicos de limpieza.

Camine hacia el radio y puse música.

Empecé a mover mi cadera al compás de la música. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la música.

_Me encanta esta __canción_—pensé

Empecé a cantar en voz alta, con la música de fondo.

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion**_

**It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

Bailaba sin pensar en nada, solo disfrutaba la canción.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

**No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature**

**It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so** **kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable**  
**Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

Termino la canción, empecé limpiar mientras otra de mis canciones favoritas empezaba a sonar.

_Si esto sigue __así, nunca terminare de limpiar_—pensé

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y comencé a moverme y a cantar.

_**Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

**Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I)know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer**

**Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**

**Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer**

**Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer**

**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby**

Termine de cantar y bailar y una silueta recostada del marco de mi puerta me sobresalto.

_Este no__ puede estar__ ocurriendome a mi_—pense

--Edward…--susurre horrorizada

* * *

**Aquí los dejo con mi regalo de navidad!!!!!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdonen la tradanza, tuve que escribir el capitulo nuevamente ya que se me borro de la computadora, Estaba tan enojada que hasta pense dejar de escribir.**

**Pronto actualizare las otras historias se los prometo.**

**Solo pulsen GO y dejenme saber que piensan.**

**Si alguien quiere que les dedique un capitulo solo diganmelo y estare feliz de hacerlo.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**Y**

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**_


	4. ¡¡Salida!

**Aclaración**: En muchos de los Reviews me preguntaron como Edward entro al apartamento pues como había mencionada Bella abrió la puerta para que entrara la ventilación mientras limpiaba (Es lo que a veces hago yo, cuando limpio)

* * *

**Ordenes del Alma**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Termine de cantar y bailar y una silueta recostada del marco de mi puerta me sobresalto.**

**_Este no puede estar ocurriéndome a mí_—pensé**

**--Edward…--susurre horrorizada**

* * *

Camine hasta el radio sonrojada hasta la coronilla, Lo apague y me quede un rato viéndolo, pensando como iba a salir de esta situación tan vergonzosa

Me voltee lentamente para enfrentarlo.

--¿Que haces aquí?—le pregunte

_Que __diablos haces aquí_—pensé

El me sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida.

--¿Puedo pasar?—me pregunto

_OH__ dios, este modelo Calvin Klein quiere entrar a mi casa_—pensé

Se veía estupendo en el día de hoy, una camisa negra lo suficientemente pegada como para que se le vieran sus increíbles músculos. Tenía unos jeans azules que hacia sus piernas más largas y voluminosas.

--Claro—le dije suspirando y mirando a mí alrededor, buscando mayores desastres.

Camino hacia mí, sonriendo.

--Se te olvido esto en mi carro, anoche—me dijo tendiéndome mi teléfono celular.

Lo mire sorprendida, había estado tan cansada la noche anterior, que ni siquiera había notado que mi celular estaba extraviado.

--Gracias—dije tomándolo de su mano

Me miro nerviosamente y me pregunte por que. Paso su mano por su ya enredado cabello para luego desliarla por su nuca.

--Escucha Bella, los chicos cumplen años hoy, iremos al cine, y ellos personalmente me pidieron, no, mejor dicho me suplicaron que fueras con nosotros—me dijo

Podía notar su nerviosismo a 10 kilómetros de distancia. A decir verdad, me sentí halagada que quisieran pasar la velada conmigo.

Mire mis pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del universo.

--Claro, si estas ocupada…--empezó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

--No, no tengo nada que hacer, estaré encantada de acompañarlos al cine—le dije sonriendo

Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su perfecto rostro.

--Perfecto, entonces ¿Te recogeremos a las 6:00?—dijo en forma de pregunta.

--A las 6:00 es perfecto—le dije sonrojándome.

--Bien—dijo caminando hacia la salida

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta se volteo y me dirigió una sonrisa leve.

--Hasta las 6:00, Bella—me dijo.

--Si—fue lo único que pude responder.

Lo vi salir y por un momento no pude moverme de mi lugar.

Camine lentamente hacia el sillón de la sala principal. Me senté aun en estado de shock. Cogi el pequeño cojín que estaba a mi izquierda. Lo puse en mi cara y grite… si, grite como una adolescente.

Me trepe en el sillón y empecé a hacer un baile, bastante raro.

Cuando termine de hacer la limpieza de mi hogar ya eran las 4:45 de la tarde, así que opte por empezar a arreglarme.

Me di un buen baño de agua caliente, me lave el pelo con mi shampoo de fresas. Salí del baño hacia mi armario con una toalla rodeándome el cuerpo y una adicional rodeando mi cabello.

_¿__Que me pondré?_—pensé

Nunca me dejo llevar en las apariencias por lo cual o le daba importancia mi vestuario. Pero este día no era como ninguno de los anteriores.

Me decidí por unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de manga corta con un barco y unas estrellas de diseño, era de un color azul oscuro y las estrellas eran plateadas. De calzado opte por unas converse grises.

Me mire en el espejo y me gusto mi vestuario. Fui al baño y me seque el pelo dejándolo lacio pero con vuelta al final, se veía aceptable. Me maquille suavemente sin que mi cara se viera cargada.

Mire hacia la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las 5:57 PM. Pronto vendrían por mí.

Dicho y hecho tocaron la puerta suavemente haciendo un sonido conocido.

_Tock, Tock, Tock, Tock, Tock… __Tock, Tock_

Sonreí al pensar en los niños.

Tome mi abrigo gris y mi cartera.

Abrí la puerta esperado ver la cara sonriente de los pequeños.

Pero no fue así.

No fueron tres pares de ojos esmeraldas, en cambio estaba observando fijamente un par de ojos azules oscuros.

--Bella, perdón que te interrumpa, me preguntaba si, ¿Tenias un poco de azúcar? Que puedas darme. —pregunto mi vecino tendiéndome una taza.

--Claro, James entra—le dije abriendo mas la puerta, dejándolo entrar.

James Johnson era mi vecino desde hace 5 años, no éramos amigos, pero a veces teníamos conversaciones bastante interesantes, era un ávido lector como yo. Además siempre me ayudaba cuando dejaba mi llave dentro del apartamento.

Deje mi abrigo y la cartera en el sofá de la sala y me dirigí hacia James.

Tome la taza de sus manos y camine hacia la cocina, busque el jarrón de azúcar y le di bastante a James.

Camine nuevamente hacia la sala y lo vi hay esperándome.

--Aquí tienes James—le dije tendiéndole la taza.

--Muchas gracias Bella, ¿Que haría sin ti?—dijo sonriéndome y tocando mi mano en el proceso de tomar la taza.

--No es nada James—dije y antes de apartar mi mano escuche como alguien a mi espalda se aclaraba la garganta.

Me voltee para encontrarme con Edward mirando a James con una ceja alzada.

Rápidamente aparte mi mano de el y me sonroje violentamente.

--Edward—susurre suavemente ya que me quede perdida en sus hermosos ojos, que no me miraban exactamente a mí.

--Creo que ya me voy, adiós Bella, y gracias nuevamente—dijo James sonriéndome tiernamente.

--Si, de nada James, Edward el es mi vecino James—le dije presentándolos—James el es… se puede decir que un amigo, Edward.

James camino hacia el y le extendió la mano. Edward se la estrecho aun con cara seria. James en cambio estaba sonriendo pero era una sonrisa amigable.

--Mucho gusto, Edward—dijo James amablemente

--Igualmente—dijo Edward fríamente.

James se despidió de mí con la mano y me dedico una amable sonrisa.

--Adiós, James. Mándale saludos a Victoria por mi—le dije sonriéndole.

--Considéralo hecho—me dijo

Mire a Edward, que ahora me estaba mirando fijamente. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando se acerco hacia mí, mis palpitaciones se aceleraban y pensé que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho.

Cuando faltaban pasos para llegar hacia mi, dio uno hacia la derecha dirigiéndose ahora hacia el sofá, cogio mi abrigo, pero dejo mi cartera.

Camino hacia mi y me tendió el abrigo.

--Hará frío y no quiero que te enfermes—me dijo con su gloriosa voz de terciopelo.

--Gra...Gracias—tartamudeé

--Vamos, los niños nos esperan en el auto—dijo tendiéndome la mano

Me voltee para buscar mi cartera pero el me sujeto la mano.

--¿A donde vas?—pregunto

--Buscare mi cartera—le conteste

--No la necesitas, solo toma tu celular y nos vamos—dijo simplemente

--Edward…No—empecé a protestar pero el no me dejo.

--Bella, nada de peros, no quiero oírlo—me dijo severamente.

Suspire en forma de derrota, el sonrío al verse el ganador. Caminamos hacia la salida y tome mi celular de la mesa de comedor.

Cerré el apartamento y nos dirigimos hacia el elevador. Yo vivía en un piso 23.

--Por cierto, Te vez hermosa—me sonroje violentamente ante sus palabras—Ese color azul te queda exquisito.

Me sonroje aun más y por primera vez lo mire detenidamente. Vestía un una camisa blanca, con un jacket de vestir negro y unos jeans gastados. Se veía extremadamente guapo.

--Tu tampoco te vez mal—le conteste.

_Nada mal--_pense

Caminamos fuera del apartamento y rápidamente note que el tenia razón, hacia un frío espeluznante. Llegamos a su volvo y el caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del asiento delantero.

Pude notar a los niños mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara y brincando en los asientos de atrás.

Entre al auto y rápidamente me dirigí a los niños.

--Chicos, Feliz Cumpleaños—les dije sonriendo mientras Iliana me daba un pequeño abrazo.

--Gracias, Bella—dijo Connor también abrazándome.

Les sonreí y mire sus atuendos. Connor estaba vestido con un jean azul y una camisa de manga larga gris y roja, su cabello estaba revuelto como el de su padre. Iliana tenia un vestido precioso color azul y su cabello estaba hacia atrás con una banda separándolo de la cara. Se veían realmente angelicales.

_Que Adorables--_pense

--¿Preparados, niños?—pregunto Edward sonriéndonos a los tres.

--¡¡¡¡Si!!!!—gritaron los niños, muy entusiasmados.

Nos dirigimos al cine.

Nos dirigíamos a un día inolvidable.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, ya me empezaron las clases por lo que podré actualizar solo los fines de semana, tengo que sacar buenas notas!! Deséenme suerte.**

**Las fotos de la ropa de Bella, Edward y los niños y el apartamento de Bella estarán en mi perfil!!! Vayan a verlo y díganme que les parece**

**Por favor pasen por mis otras historias**

**_Amor con Sonido_**

**_Operación de Corazon_**

**_Aprendiendo a Amar_**

**_Pasion Contenida_**

**Son muy buenas se las recomiendo**

**IMPORTANTE**

**_Estoy pensando hacer otra historia se llamara " Amor de Colegio" Aqui les dejo el Summary_**

**_Muchos Adultos dicen que los jovenes no sabemos amar,Se esquivocan...a mis 15 años conoci el amor, un amor solido y doloroso. Bella Swan una chica estudiosa y responsable. Edward Cullen inteligente y Conservado, su seriedad es lo que le atrae a Bella de el. El simplemente cree que ella no es como las demas. Pero como podrian estar juntos cuando hay muchos obstaculos en el medio._**

**_Ella tenia 15 años... _****_El 19_**

**_¿Como podrian estar juntos, cuando sus edades eran tan diferentes?_**

**_Estos jovenes le demostraran a la vida que para el Amor no hay Edades._**

**Att: _GeliyBelly_**


	5. NUEVA NOTA

Lamento mucho haber olvidado mis historias, es que me acabo de mudar para la florida y desde Puerto Rico a los Estados unidos es una gran diferencia. Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, Nuevo ambiente y sobretodo Nuevo idioma. Y para colmo mi computadora murió así que estoy de delincuente escribiendo en las computadoras de la escuela. Se supone que no se haga pero como ellos no entienden que estoy escribiendo ps no me asusto demasiado.

Les diré algo. SI CONTINUARE CON MIS HISTORIAS ESO TENGANLO POR SEGURO. TENGO UNAS GRANDES IDEAS PERO ESTAN ESCRITAS EN PAPEL ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES PASARLAS,. Dejare de almorzar si es necesario para poder empezarlas a escribir en la biblioteca. También necesito que entiendan que este es mi ultimo año en High School, después de aquí para la Universidad WHOOO OHHHH!!!!

Necesitare ayuda de ustedes aun no se que estudiar , tengo dos opciones una de ellas:

Es estudiar cirugía pediátrica son ocho años mas tres de residencia es súper interesante y podré ayudar a la gente.

Estudiar literatura y escritura son cuatro años y me encantaría se una escritora además muchos dicen que me iría muy bien ya que me encanta leer y escribir. Fanfiction es la major prueba ajaja.

Mandenme sus recomendaciones los apreciare un montón además que si me quitan esa duda de la cabeza puedo continuar escribiendo. Ahora los dejo ya que tengo clases de Franses en 15 minutos y aquí no perdonan las tardanzas.


End file.
